


Phonelines

by Black_Lotus



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, just fluff, post sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:18:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5383934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Lotus/pseuds/Black_Lotus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry and Kate have a little chat about Nikola Tesla that ends in embarrassment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phonelines

Thank you to Emilie Brown for the art.

 

Heavy rain splattered violently against Henry Foss' bedroom window as the storm raged on, it had started around noon and showed no sign of stopping, yet Henry didn't even notice as white exploded behind his eyes like an atom bomb. He gripped his bed covers tightly with white fingers and screamed out in pleasure. His whole body vibrated with erotic euphoria, only Nikola Tesla had ever made him feel so much all at once, Tesla was the one that was for sure.

“Henry!”

Tesla barely heard his own voice when he reached his orgasm, and Henry was still too lost in his own. Henry panted as his whole body tingled, partly due to his orgasm but mainly because of Nikola's electromagnetism. Tesla shifted to lie next to the HAP he loved rather than just collapsing on him. The two lovers lay there for a while just panting and coming down from their perfect highs. After their breath was recovered Tesla pulled Henry to him, he'd always loved just being able to hold the shorter man, Henry was so soft and supple, so...perfect in every way. No one compared to his sweet HAP in fact no one even came close, Magnus had once but any physical love he had for her was long gone, only respect and a love of her mind remained. There was no other soul like Henry Foss, after all he was in love with the only Vamprie to walk the earth. After a while the sound of the storm got to Tesla, he had desperately tried to put it off, he didn't want to let go of the shorter man but the storm had forced nature.

“Excuse me a moment, Wolf Boy. The rain has made a trip to the rest room a necessity.”

Henry chuckled for a moment before Tesla pressed his lips to Henry's, he could taste himself on the Vampire and it made him want the older man all over again. The moment Nikola shut the door of the en suit behind him Henry flipped over and grabbed his cell phone from the night stand flicking on the bed side lamp at the same time filling the room with soft light. In an instant he had dialled Kate's number and pressed the phone to his ear, it only took two rings for her to answer, which wasn't surprising. Since moving underground Kate had demanded to be reported to about everything that went on at the Sanctuary, that and she was the only one who knew he and Tesla were together. It was nice to have someone to talk to.

“Hey, Hank What's up? Thought you and Tesla were on _date night_.” Henry could hear the smile in Kate's voice. “Oh, hang on a sec...did you-?” She left the question open.

“Yeah.” Henry grinned ear to ear. “And it was _amazing!_ I mean Kate... _Oh God_ doesn't even begin to describe it.”

Kate squealed down the phone almost deafening Henry. “I knew he had a talented older guy thing going on.”

“Oh you have no idea.”

From the other side of the wall in the en suit, Tesla chuckled to himself. Henry had no idea he could hear every single word he said. It had taken him a moment to realise Wolf Boy was on the phone rather than talking to him or himself but once he had Nikola couldn't help but listen to the conversation. He had to admit he was rather proud of himself when he heard the words _Oh God doesn't even begin to describe it_ . He felt his ego grinning with smugness and was more than happy to indulge himself as he listened. Maybe he shouldn't have been listening to the ma he loved on the phone but Henry was talking about him. The HAP's words were ever so slightly muffled due to the wall but his hearing was so heightened that it barely impeded his spying. _Is it spying?_ _Nikola_ asked himself. In the end Tesla decided he didn't care and went back to listening in.

“Kate, he's so attentive. So loving. I've never felt this way with anyone before. I know I take it out of him a lot and act like he's annoying and self absorbed but there is truly another side to him.” Every word was the truth.

Tesla wished he could hear what Kate was saying but Henry giggled, yes actually giggled, so it couldn't have been anything bad. Knowing Kate Freelander it was something at his expense but it had made Henry laugh and so he didn't care.

“Oh my God his tongue. I thought the best thing about his mouth was that sarcastic tone but Kate, I was so very wrong. Its his tongue, he does things I didn't even think were possible.”

There was a brief pause as Miss Freelander said something that he almost made out before Henry responded.

“Hey! He's mine. You keep your little red dress away from him.”

Finally the Vampire decided it was best he leave the en suit, Henry was probably wondering if he'd climbed out the window, even though they were four levels up, he seemed to have been in there forever. Nikola flicked off the light and pulled the door open to find Wolf Boy quickly disconnecting the call and throwing his phone back on the night stand like nothing had ever happened. Henry smiled at him with eyes full of lust, he loved that look, so primal and passionate. The HAP's hair was everywhere but he combed his fingers through it as Tesla slipped back into bed and pulled the shorter man back to him, Tesla felt like Henry belonged in his arms, there he was safe.

There were a few moments of silence before Nikola broke the quietude.

“Just so you know, Kate's little red dress wouldn't do anything for me.”

Henry's head snapped up to look at Tesla who wore a teasing grin.

“You were listening!”

 

 


End file.
